The weekend, Starring Catherine Frensky
by RoughpurpleDiamond
Summary: This is a two shot set in 1998. Catherine is 16yrs old. Her friends do more than just catch up after school on the weekends and hang out at the mall. They have a few little secrets, no one knows about, well almost no one. Just because you tell your parents you're out horse riding, doesn't mean you are... Rated T for sexual themes and smoking


This is a two shot set in **1998**. Katherine is 16yrs old. Her friends do more than just catch up after school on the weekends and hang out at the mall. They have a few little secrets, noone knows about. Just because you tell your parents you're out horse riding, doesn't mean you are...

Rated T for sexual themes and smoking

* * *

Katherine slid out of her boyfriend Tylers bed.

He was a tall Bunny with tassled hair and an eye for music. Catherine was putty in music lovers hands. Tylers band, the **Red** **stripes** were a garage band literally. They played in their parents garage. Tyler played acoustic and sang while his friend Milo a musician in training and nineteen year old stay at home lay about shook it up on lead guitar. Drifter as he was called, real name Eric was an Aardvark and Catherines friend Katie mays boyfriend. He was a smoker, of the herbal variety.

So Saturday morning came. Catherine told her parents she was the night before, meeting Tyler then staying at Katies place. Lies were what she relyed on.

There was no way her parents would allow their daughter with a promising future and champion horse rider in the making to be sleeping around with her boyfriend. They knew she smoked, they had caught her with Katie and Drifter outside the comic book store where Rex worked. There was a drop out if ever there was one. A bunny with no brain, well he had one but it was tainted with the green ganja and possibly a mixture of the alcoholic beverages he indulged in.

Anyway Rex was having a party upstairs in his one bedroom flat above the record store. Katherine and her friends were itching to go but how..?

Oliver was coaching Francine's little league game while Laverne was catching up with Milicent Crosswire in the city for coffee.

Thoughts were running through the pretty monkeys mind as she looked at herself proudly in the mirror. Her curves were her pride and joy, she liked her body and her long hair more than her horse Norman she rode at the saddle club.

"Im gonna be s super model" she sang sarcastically. (Thats a 1995 parody by the way)

Brushing her hair and applying some bright pink lipstick, off she went. "Hey babe, where you going?" The shaggy bunny asked. He was half dressed, with red eyes that weren't fully focused yet.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Duh, Im meeting Katie at her olds" "my parents will totally flip out if they knew I was here" she cringed at the array of clothes and a used condom on the floor.

"Uh yeah so Tyler Ill see you tonight?" She said with a half smile.

"For what?"... He yawned.

She shook her head and placed one hand against her eye. "I swear Tyler if you weren't in a band.."

The bunny then had a brain wave. "Oh right the rave" hid voice was incoherent.

She looked at him with a pathetic stare. "I have got to find a way to gey there" she pressed her finger against her cheek in thought.

"You're smart babe" Tyler yawned, "you'll find a way"

She nodded. "True, I am". She put on her t shirt and denim jacket. " well ill see you later" she blew him a kiss.

"Damn cant I get a real one?" Tyler whined. "No" she replied, closing the door.

Catherine had never needed to walk to school because she'd been dating older guys since she hit fourteen so why would the weekends be any different? Yet she didn't want to get fat either so she walked through the park and headed to the mall. She'd wait for Katie and Drifter to pick her up and take her into crown city.

"Oh I had better call Mom and Dad" She sighed looking over at the pay phone.

"Yeah hey Francine" "What why?" She grumbled. "I had to do the same chores you did when I was your age so stop complaining"  
Catherine was rather annoyed with having a little sister in the first place.

She would have loved to be an only child and not have to share a room with loud tom boy of sister. Could she not atleast have a little bit more fashion sense?  
Its not as though muddy sneakers and sports shirts are the latest fashion accessories but still...one day in a few years they would end up growing closer, just not under the same roof.

"Is Mom there?"

There was a groan from her little sister.

"Oh, well your little league games over" "Please get Mom".

"If you are up to something, I can keep it a secret but you have to do all my chores for the next three weeks" Francine suggested over the phone most cunningly.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Listen here you little brat", I invented bribery" Her face grew red.

She then realized if Francine was to find out and she had a friend named Muffy, an annoying wannabe teenager with eyes in the back of her head were to gain some information about Catherine's whereabouts then she would be in trouble.

"what happened to Sean?" Francine asked over the phone.

"None of your damn business is what." She spat.

"Catherine you should be nicer to me, just because Im your little sister, doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that".

The teenage monkey sighed heavily. "Okay okay". "Please, just tell mom and dad I'll be at Katies tonight, see you Sunday."

"Wait.." Francine replied.

Catherine knew this was coming.

"If Mom and Dad knew what you were really doing you would be in so much trouble." "Grounded, moved to another school..."

Catherine clenched her fists. "Dammit, you're still going on about those cigarettes you found in my drawer arent you?"

Francine sighed. "That was so three months ago." "I mean the...well eww I do not even wanna say it."

"Then dont" Catherine spat into the phone.

"Oh I will, because its wrong and you should wait until you're married for that stuff but you didn't did you?" Francine cunningly asked.

Catherine bit her lip and blushed. "Oh shit" she hissed.

"Okay okay, please dont say anything." Ï'll make it up to you, I swear."

Catherines voice sounded sincere and Francine knew she had this secret of her promiscuous elder sister dangling over her...

"My lips are sealed." Francine replied.

"Thanks sis" Catherine sighed in relief.

"Whatever." Francine replied cooly.

"Just remember, when I need a favor okay?"

Catherine slapped her forehead and cringed. "FINE" "BYE"

She hung up the phone.

At least she was able to secure a story...for now that would mean she could have her fun without being exposed.

Or could she?

Next chapter:

The party!  
Sean shows up and there is tension between Tyler and her ex boyfriend who wants her back

TBC


End file.
